real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Darcy
Darcy was a contestant on Survivor: Polynesia, Survivor: Blood vs. Water and Survivor: Generations. Starting the season off as a very strong player, Darcy wasn't very liked by her tribemates. She was often on the chopping block. She still made it to the merge together with her closest ally Casey. After she got voted out, Darcy got into many fights with cost her the game and she got voted out as a result. In Blood Vs. Water, Darcy returned alongside with her best friend Robynne. Darcy started the game very strong, wanting to play the game again forever and now having the opportunity to do so. She voted how she felt was right the entire game and later became a contender to win the game. She was the last returnee to still have a loved one in the game, which made her a target. She got voted out in a 3-2 vote organized by her competition Willem. In Generations, she played a way bigger game than in both her earlier seasons by siding with her former partner in crime Casey and Survivor daddy Harry after having a hard start. She was the one to gun for Luna who was running the show, successfully taking out the queen of survivor and moving on with the game. Due to Casey being targeted, Darcy stood up and tried to turn the tables, only getting taken out herself and being the first juror out of eleven. Survivor: Polynesia Name: Tribe: Personal Claim to Fame: Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: 3 Words to Describe You: If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Reason for Being on Survivor: Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: Voting History Survivor: Blood vs. Water Name: Darcy Tribe Designation: Rapatriye Player she respects the most: Considering she's the best female player in history and having the opportunity to got to know her, I'm definitely respecting Luna the most out of all contestants. Player she respects the least: I feel like gamewise I must choose someone from my own season to have a fair reason to respect someone the least. Let me say Jay because he was just an ass to us during Polynesia. Previous Finishes: 6th in Polynesia. Favorite Past Moment: Being the biggest target left and winning immunity, screwing up everyone's plan to take me out. However, my closest ally Casey and I got voted out after each other anyways but just winning immunity at the time everyone wants to vote you out is funny as hell. What will be your biggest struggle now you play with your loved one: Let me see, don't get me wrong but I don't think Robynne's knowledge of the game will help me. She doesn't know much and even when I tried to teach her in Survivor, I don't think it helped a lot. But hey, maybe I am wrong! Voting History Survivor: Generations Name: Darcy Tribe Designation: Nanoko Player she respects the most: Ultimately have respect for in my opinion the best player in history aka Luna. Her dominant game makes me very pumped to watch her play and since this is generations, I feel like I will finally play with her. Player she respects the least: Gordon and Jay. Both players who were in my opinion not very gamey nor social and I hate anti-social players. Previous Finishes: 6th (Polynesia) & 5th (Blood vs. Water). Favorite Past Moment: Making it so far into the game with my bestie Robynne. It was a lot of fun playing the game with her and playing such a big game without being taken out is so much fun. Why Did You Come Back?: I wanted to play Survivor again. I felt like I did good by placing 5th and 6th and I was like, sure, why not a third time playing?! I love this game to death. Voting History Trivia *In both her seasons Darcy won individual immunity once. *Darcy and her loved one were the last duo to be still in the game in Blood vs. Water. *She was the only one to vote for her loved one to win. *Darcy was originally the Fan Favorite of Blood vs. Water but because Diana passed away and the fact she was in second place, Darcy decided to give her award to Diana.